In recent years, with the advent of high-speed PPC copiers and printers, there is a great demand for offset performance of toner. To meet this demand, a so-called carnuba silicone wax which used both carnuba wax and silicone oil was added to the toner. However, this carnuba silicone wax always contained some free silicone oil which was not bonded with the carnuba wax. Therefore, when this carnuba silicone wax was added to toner, there was the disadvantage that toner tended to form lumps when left for a long time due to the action of the free silicone oil.
The inventor carried out intensive studies to obtain a carnuba silicone wax which does not contain free silicone oil. It was discovered that a silicone compound could be easily introduced into this carnuba wax using a hydroxyl group contained in natural carnuba wax, and thereby arrived at the present invention.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a carnuba silicone wax which effectively does not contain free silicone oil.